my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 5
File:OHA Ch05.png A Surprising Turn of Events Zenji stood next to Katsuro. He looked behind himself at the mannequins laid down behind him. "Hey, you got a plan?" he asked his partner. "I do, I just want to see if your's is better. We wouldn't want those Heroes getting through and making us lose." Katsuro's train of thought came to a stop upon hearing Zenji's question. It would take him some time to rearrange his thoughts but the query was valid so it took priority at the moment. "Tali took first place in the Quirk Apprehension Test so I think our main priority should be avoiding direct combat as much as possible." he responded to his assigned teammate. "Griselle didn't get so far by not being shrewd so keeping them out should delay us running into her or vice-versa." "Well, my Quirk isn't very good at that," responded Zenji, "I'm more of a close range fighter. How exactly does your Quirk work again?" "It works by letting me increase the toughness of things I make contact with by stealing their kinetic energy straight from the particles to add to my own." replied Katsuro. "The side effect is that my body has kinetic energy to stack onto any I acquire by moving though the strain it puts on my body makes me brittle. I'm also a close-ranged fighter but my tactics are hit and run." "Hm," Zenji mumbled. "Could you use your Quirk to increase the toughness of, let's say, a bookshelf being placed in front of the doorway?" A devilish grin formed on his face. "Or perhaps, the surrounding doorway as well?" Katsuro chuckled for a moment before resuming his composure to reply though a smirk was left in its place as he could see the direction his teammate's questions were headed. "That can be done. Shall we begin?" "We shall," said Zenji, his grin not subsiding. "I got a few more ideas I'd like to bounce off of you though, before the Heroes show up." "And that's the plan okay?" Griselle turned to look at the building which Zenji & Katsuro were meant to be in. "Any details you need to me explain again Tali?" Tali put her helmet on, activating her suit's UV-Exposure feature. It felt hot in her suit and she liked it. It was comforting and by feeling the heat she knew that the suit was working properly. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll scope them out up ahead, then we can continue developing it as we go." She said as with a snap of her finger, for dramatics sake, a brand new her appeared. Now there were two Tali's ready for action. "I worked hard to develop this move. Hope that you like it. Now then, me, scope out our competition." Tali #1 spoke. "Will do, me" Answered the second one as she shot off into a jog and began to search the building, going door after door, floor after floor in search of their opponents, and with Lightspeed activated, it went much faster than for the average human. As the clone of Tali ran around the building, she passed by the blocked off doorway, Zenji and Katsuro remained silent. "Take two of the hostages out to a lower floor," whispered Zenji. "They're likely to notice something's up when they pass by the doorway, and judging from those footsteps, she's alone right now, just scouting the place out. Let's lead them on a wild goose chase. Make sure that wherever you hide doesn't lead back to the main hallway." Zenji pressed down on one of the nodes on his suit, dosing on a small amount of morphine. He slowly dug his fingers into the ground, slowly breaking it apart. As soon as he broke through, he ripped a hole just big enough for Katsuro to fit through. "I'll tape up the hole once you're through." "Valid enough to work." said Katsuro as he picked up two of the mannequins before gently going down the gap in the ground. Walking into a corner, he positioned the dolls on a wall beside him before staying completely immobile like he was one of them. They just needed to create enough misdirections for the plan to be able to function. He could keep moving but from the tempo of the footsteps, it was preferable he first reduced the risk of running into the one causing them. Tali smirked as she suddenly turned back towards one of the rooms, the one which she had been unable to open. She opened uop the coms before getting too close. "Gris, me, the villains are positioned on floor _ at room _. There was a door I couldn't open as I passed by. There has also been a strange sound coming from there, so don't hurry quite yet. Gonna take a closer look first." Tali spoke and as she finished her description she now stood before the door. She armed herself with her hand-cannon, to which she placed her hand to the door, charging up with Photons in a great blast of light, breaking down the door and sending chips of stone and splinters of wood all over the place. She stepped in, a ball of light in her left hand and a gun in her other. She got a quick glimpse of Zenji and the taped up floor. She opened the coms once more. "Griselle, go to the room just below this one. Katsuro is trying to escape." She spoke and closed the coms. "It is over, villain." she said as she prepped the capture tape in her left hand, putting the light out. "You've lost." Zenji had only placed the capture tape in a cross-shape, as to save the rest of his own supply. "Yeah," he said as Tali prepped her tape, "That's what you think." Zenji dug his fingers into the slab of concrete he had used to make the hole, throwing it at Tali with the force he had thrown his ball the previous day during his Quirk appraisal. Using the rubble as a distraction, immediately jumped backwards, grabbing the mannequin he was left with and holding it out the window. "Your move Hero. Take another step and I drop 'em." If it wasn't thanks to his suit, Zenji's hand and legs would've completely shattered, and he would've had more difficulty making that maneuver. The enhanced strength of his body came with a price, one that he was more than willing to pay. "What's it gonna be?" Zenji asked. He had his comm open the whole time so that Katsuro would know they were onto them. Griselle looked up to see the mannequin being held from the building. She spoke back to Tali through the comm unit. "Whatever you're doing, stay there. Katsuro's going to have to wait." With that, Griselle touched an area on her suit, a faint glow formed the outline of pin needles before they popped out. "Ada, guided aim please." Griselle launched the pin needle up at the area of Zenji's arm that was protruding from the window. Ada assisted in keeping it on track for the vital point. One that would force Zenji's hand open so she could catch the hostage. Best part, Zenji's focus was on Tali and he'd be too distracted to even avoid the needle's strike. On impact, Zenji's hand would open causing the hostage to fall. Griselle ordered the A.I once more, "Ada, channel all kinetic energy to both legs." The suit around her legs glowed as she jumped, the height boosted due to the energy being channeled. Griselle caught the hostage in a cradled position as she started to fall back down, hostage in hand. "Hostage recovered! Focus all efforts on Katsuro!" She shouted at Tali through the comm as her suit activated it's immediate safety protocol. Generating a small, but significant shield before she made impact with the ground. Protecting both herself and the hostage from any harm. She looked up at the floor Katsuro was supposedly located in, all eyes on Tali. Zenji’s eyes widened as he lost his leverage. Not wanting to risk capture, he leaned backwards, falling out the window. Falling only one story before grabbing the windowsill right below him. His arm was dislocated from the impact, but he barely felt it. He pulled himself up and into the window as he looked down at Griselle. “We’re down one hostage,” Zenji said into his comm. “I’m coming to you. Find a new hiding spot.” He briefly checked his watch. “It doesn’t feel like it’s been a minute.” He jogged through the lower floor, heading to Katsuro’s position. The Tali whom had tried to apprehend Zenji shrugged as she just shot a bullet to cut through the tape, allowing herself to jump down it. Meanwhile, the other Tali ran into the building, hurrying to the same floor as Zenji and Katsuro. Tali #2 who had been present with Zenji made pursuit, all while prepping her gun. She switched it to "shotgun mode", and loaded it with an electron infused round. When she caught up with Zenji, she unloaded the round towards his left leg, then swiftly loaded it once more with a similar round, this time firing at his back, hoping that it would be enough to paralyze him for a time. Tali #1, on the other hand, was systematically searching through every room on the floor, until she figured that it probably took too long. So, to minimize the search time, she unloaded an omnidirectional flash of light. This light wave would work similarily to a sonar, only far less effective. She ran through the floor, constantly unloading these flashes until she finally would finally find Katsuro's location. Zenji saw the second Tali descend from the hole in the ceiling. While Zenji wasn't quite prepared enough to avoid the shot to his leg, he pivoted on his paralyzed leg to avoid the shot to his torso. "You're giving me some ideas little girl," he murmured, "but you're not getting out of here." Zenji punched a nearby wall, the entirety of it breaking apart from the force of his blow. Not only that, but the ceiling above them began to crumble as well. He began o get feeling back in his leg just as the ceiling began to cave in. Rather than running towards any location to escape, he ran directly towards, grabbing a falling slab of concrete and throwing to towards her as he went to tackle her to the ground. With his comm open, Zenji making a threat to the hero team in the exercise was heard loud and clear by Katsuro. In an attempt to avoid detection, he had backed himself into a corner on the second floor. Seeing hints of the light flares grow stronger, his grip on the mannequins was resumed as his quirk took effect on them. Tensing his muscles, he got into a calm mindset to retaliate in kind to his stalker. Duel-wielding wasn't his preferred tactic but it had its advantages and his reflexes and coordination were enough to improvise with the dolls. It was most dastardly for even a villain to use consider using his hostages as shields and swords but he would play along with the role for such behavior wasn't completely foreign to him. Running was a good option but as it may involve him turning his back on a dangerous foe and either force him to use his quirk for acceleration and suffer crucial whiplash or not use it and get caught, he would stand his ground. Tali #2 charged her body with photons to a lesser extent, helping her reach the kind of strength she needed for the deed. She punched the slab of concrete with such force that it shattered. But from the dust and shards of concrete Zenji was revealed, much to her surprise. She would have guessed that he might try to make the attempt to escape, but apparently, she was wrong. She got tackled to the ground by Zenji, before she had the chance to register what happened. Zenji had her down to the ground and at this moment, Tali was grateful for her helmet, with consideration of the predicament. She looked up at the man who had her pinned as spoke: "Zenji, dear, I had you figured for a gentleman. If you wanna get on top, at least buy some dinner first." She spoke in an attempt to get a reaction out of him. She figured though that she was probably blushing worse than he would. Meanwhile, Tali #1 sent out yet another flash of light, and now, she had her target found. She scurried over to the room where Katsuro was hiding. Without speaking, the moment she got in she closed the door and placed her hand on the wall, sending out a sheen of light across the room. It was no barrier, so on paper it was useless. In practice, however... Tali brought forth her gun and charged it with a powerful light/electron round which would have him stunned the moment it made impact. She switched to pistol mode and fired against the left wall, which had the bullet ricochet from that wall to the one behind Katsuro and lastly fired towards his back and neck area, hoping to immobilize him before he could take action against the hostages, and then she would bind him with tape. The back of Zenji's ears turned red upon Tali's remark, but he smiled nonetheless. "Didn't know you thought of me that way. I just might do that." As he spoke, his grip tightened, strong enough to keep her immobilized, but not too strong that it would injure her. He placed his knee on her arm as he took out his capture tape. "No funny business now," he said as he went to wrap her up in it. "Oh, but Zenji dear..." Tali spoke seductively as her entire body started to light up. "I am all about the funny business." She said as her whole body produced a blast of photons which produced enough of a gap and distance between them that she could escape. She jumped back and pulled forth her gun once more. She felt a bit of an ache in the arm which Zenji had basically sat on. She aimed her gun at Zenji, the electron load even stronger than last time, and with the shotgun shell, would threaten to stun him for a good long while. "By the way, Zenji, you shouldn't play with a girl's feelings like that. What if I am really into you and you are just leading me astray? Hardly fair to do against a girl such as myself, huh? Hardly fair to Griselle downstair either for that matter." Zenji stomped on the ground with his considerable might, wincing as the morphine had begun to wear off. The ground cracked, but didn't shatter, only shook to throw Tali off balance, hoping her shot would miss. He quickly took another dose of morphine before charging at Tali again. However, rather than going for another tackle, he jumped, the immense force put on the stressed floor once again causing it to crumble beneath her. He went to the ceiling, jumping off of that back down towards Tali, aiming to tackle her once again through the concrete ground. "You're a tough girl," he mumbled to himself, "she can take it." His completely shattered legs quickly began to heal. Zenji' mistake was his pre-emptive movement. SHe had yet to fire off her gun, and with him now in mid-air coming for her, she raised her gun towards him and shot her shell, leaving him completely exposed. She tried to sidestep, only to find that her shift in position caused what little stability in the floor was left to crumble away, making her fall through the floor. But she would not let that be it. She aimed her gun at him and unloaded the shell against the quickly approaching man. The shots hit but despite it all, his body still came at hefty speeds towards her, tackling her through the floor and crashing into the lower floor. The two of them crashed and tumbled, and despite the pain she felt, she made an effort to rise back up, filling her gun with more shells of equal potency. She walked over to Zenji who lay in a pile on the ground. "Don't move, villain, or I will shoot again." She said as she slowly stepped towards him with the tape, ready to unload at any moment. Zenji shook his head, recovering from the injury and getting onto his knees, the brunt of the damage having been dealt to his arms from the impact. "You're a tough girl Tali. I can regenerate, and I'm hopped up on morphine. What's your secret?" As Tali approached with her tape, Zenji's smiled, her being unable to see it as he stared at her feet. As fast as he could muster, he moved his hand, which still ha his own roll of capture tape in it, towards her leg. With her as close as she was, and him aiming to wrap up her legs, it would be harder to get a good shot in at him. Upon seeing the walls irradiate not so long after one last flare, it didn’t take much effort to know that he was found which meant a hero was in the same room as him. Thus, he could harm a hostage according to the rules set. With his muscles tensed for a swift action, his quirk having enhanced the hostages in his possession to the level of pseudo-weapons as well as granting him additional kinetic energy, he was more ready to react than he was upon finding a hiding spot. Gyrating on his right leg, he hurled his body for a wall beside him with all the force he could muster while holding up the fortified mannequins to bear the impact of the collision as he soared for it like a bullet shot at point-blank range in response to the glow through the room a fleeting moment before shots followed it. Breaking through the obstruction almost as soon as contact was made, he consciously restricted his built-up kinetic energy to allow him to let his feet meet the ground without shattering like in the Quirk Apprehension before pivoting on his left foot to face the room he barely escaped in time. Still holding up the dolls in his possession like shields he glanced over minute cracks on them and then to the debris around his feet as the rest of the broken wall collapsed from the earlier collision. His being felt like it was being turned torched from the inside as he was trapping kinetic energy within him like a cage. Tali #2 Simply skipped backwards and unloaded another shell towards Zanji's back. Due to her being cautious it was no real issue to respond in time. "You are a fascinating man, Zenji. That kind of shell should have downed you for a few minutes at least, and yet you are moving. Your regeneration must be quite something. As for mine?" She spoke as she skipped back further, building a distance between them. "Constant UV exposure." Tali #1 SIghed as she dashed after Katsuro, crashing through the remnant of the wall and stood before Katsuro once more. "I warn you, Villain. One movement and I'll unload enough bullets to break a tank." She spoke. It was obviously a hollow threat, but one she hoped would be enough to get the point across. "Surrender the hostages peacefully and no more pain will come to you or your partner. Just hand them over." Tali spoke, trying ot speak reason. Zenji got back to his feet, shrugging off the electricity that was coursing through him. “Yeah, well, I have the best self-healing Quirk, probably ever. I could break that suit of yours. I could’ve broken your arm earlier too. This is going just the way I was expecting by the way.” Griselle listened to the commotion coming through Tali's comm, and the battle was getting harder by the second it seemed. She dearly wanted to help out her partner, but hero procedures stopped her from going. She couldn't leave the hostages side until authorities arrived, it was procedure after all. "Mr. Moto, would it be reasonable for me to assume reinforcements are here? Providing me reentry to the building?" She had to help, but if the teacher declined, then Tali would really have to try to handle this alone. It barely took ten seconds for Atem to respond to Griselle's inquiry. "I think it is safe to assume assistance has arrived. You are free to re-enter the building." Atem answered. While he personally believed that it might have taken longer in a real life situation, this was a scenario reduced to five minutes, so things had to be sped up a bit. More than that, he also desired to know more of what Griselle could do. Tali #2 still stood stoically before Zenji, prepping her gun with even stronger shells. "Just like how I could have blown your arms away into a pulpy mess or blasted you out of the building. So you can cease with your threats, Zenji. It does not matter, because in the end, this is all just a test, and we cannot go full out on each other. What's more, let it be known that things are going just as planned on my end too. While you stand here, occupied with little me, I am also on the hunt for your partner. Without you to help, and with Griselle coming, you have ever so little hope left." Tali spoke, trying to taunt him into a mistake, but also speaking absolute truth too. “It wasn’t a threat,” said Zenji, raising an eyebrow. “More so just a fact. I wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty little face anyways.” He smirked as Tali had given away her game plan. That meant Griselle hadn’t reentered the building just yet. “You really underestimate Katsuro if you think half of you is enough to beat him. Me too actually, but at least my Quirk isn’t very combat oriented. Take away that gun and I probably would’ve tied you up by now. I’m not expecting you to give into my taunts, you’ve already made it abundantly clear they won’t work, but you still haven’t backed me into a corner. Not yet anyways. You forget that we still hold most of the leverage.” Griselle bolted towards one of the walls, the one closest to where Katsuro had destroyed a nearby wall within. It caused a ruckus, and if he was convinced no one would've heard it, he had another thing coming. "Ada, channel all kinetic energy to both legs." She once more jumped with a super boosted jump. This time she landed on the floor above, waiting for the suit to readjust and spread kinetic energy at an equal rate. She talked through Tali through the comms, "Tali #2, keep Zenji at bay. Tali #1, be sure that Katsuro's back remains turned to the window, and if he decides to turn towards it, don't hesitate to hit him with a paralyzing bullet." "Such bravado is most fitting and attractive for a heroine." said Katsuro with a wide grin that displayed the opposite of how his insides felt. However, it was nothing new to him as he had felt worse and he was more than capable of combat for at least....more than 2 minutes with all factors considered. The amount of time left for the exercise to end. "I'm disappointed my so-called hostages are more heroic than you are. They seem ready to take a few bullets for me but to be fair to them, Stockholm's syndrome kicks in very quickly and I may be to die for." His words were both a bluff and not for he could visualize himself tearing open a hostage with a quick iaijutsu slash across its abdomen but Tali had a quick draw as well. There was also rubble on the ground that he could use a distraction and the dolls could make fine meat-shields if moved at the right moment. Not wishing to make an err on impulse, he waited for Tali to respond or her partner to show up. The both Tali's pretended as if they didn't hear anything from the other end, yet registered and enacted on the plan all the same. Tali #2 grinned behind her helmet as she reached up with her hands for it. She unhooked some clasps which allowed for a hissing sound and a bright light shining from it, which quickly faded away. She tossed her helmet aside and gave a shake to her head, letting her hair billow out in all its wavy glory. She then tossed her gun to the side, raising her fists as if she had entered a boxing ring. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's see if I at my 'half' can beat your full. Meanwhile, Tali#1 Still aimed her gun fully at Katsuro, not letting him out of sight. She reloaded her gun with new rounds as she fueled it with ten bullets worth of power in a single one. She loaded two of them. She aimed her first bullet towards the wall. The sound of gunfire resonated around the room and maybe event eh whole building, and the wall had a hole the size of pinball, yet the whole wall had cracks spread out and looked to be on the verge of breaking at the slightest touch. "The next one is for you," SHe spoke coldly. "If you move for as much as an inch. Move even the length of a cell's worth and you will know some terrible pain, villain. If you know what is best for you, you will surrender the hostages and return to whence you came." She said, eyes locked always on him, hoping that he would remain immobile until Griselle could take action. "Thank you," said Zenji, a smile of his own stretching across his face. Zenji kicked a piece of rubble towards Tali's chest. He used the momentary distraction to run towards the window, the immense strength of his legs allowing him to jump out in only a few bounds. He dug his fingers into the wall and began climbing. "Katsuro! Don't you dare surrender!" he shouted into their comm. He jumped through a window on the third floor, running to Katsuro's position with a rock in his hand. He ran through the doorway to see Tali pointing her gun at his partner, and through the rock, his arm breaking and healing in a few seconds, towards the girl's head. Griselle heard the entire commotion and knew she had to take action now. She grabbed 3 pin needles and threw them at Katsuro's nape, being behind the distracted villain, there was doubt he'd be able to evade it. The impact would temporarily sever his brains connection to the rest of the body, preventing Katsuro from making any further movement. Griselle then put her hand on the top of the window, tossing her body into the room, legs first as if to kick Katsuro after the pins would make contact. And knowing his quirk, she was well aware that kick would cause Katsuro a lot of pain. "Surrender isn't an option." was Katsuro's reply through the comms if he could keep up a bluff perhaps he would not have to go through the risk of trying to harm the hostages at the cost of leaving himself open. Ironically the action kept his focus upon Tali and the hostages and not the one who arguably posed the most threat to victory. Within an instant, pins from an assailant he could only guess pricked his neck and he turned immobile. As he was aware releasing his accumulated kinetic energy would make any blow he withstood critical, the feeling of charred and shredded innards was ignored long enough for his body to be sent to the ground with a kick after which his quirk ran its pace and the drawbacks followed. For Tali#1 the breaking and cracking sound of broken bones made her realize that Zenji had found them. She turned around swiftly, weakening the bullet in her gun and fired it at the incoming stone, breaking it into many pieces. She then followed suit by rushing towards Zenji, charged to the brim with electrons and photons, granting her incredible strength and speed. Tali#2 who had been in hot pursuit of Zenji had not also caught up, throwing herself at him as well, trying ot pin him down. "Now Griselle! Get them out!" Griselle nodded immediately and left the conversation there. She quickly removed the hostages from the now immobile Katsuro's clutches. Watching as the two Tali's worked in unison to keep Zenji busy. She took the two hostages in hand and jumped out the window, using her free hand to grab onto the window to the floor below. Zenji's legs broke as he jumped into the air, the great speeds the two Tali's were moving at each other would likely cause them to run into each other. Not hesitating, Zenji pushed off the ceiling to the window Griselle was going, moving at his own high speeds, he aimed to tackle Griselle before she could make her escape, pushing her out the window. As the two fell out the window along with the hostages, Griselle managed to maneuver herself ontop of Zenji. "Lets see how quick you recover from this! Ada! Channel all kinetic energy to legs!" She pushed against his stomach with her legs, throwing him right into the ground as she ended up rising in altitude a bit. Zenji grabbed onto her leg before she could kick him. The force of the blow still hit, but he made sure she went all the way down with him. Zenji winced from the pain, quickly using his free hand to press on another one of his morphine tubes on his legs. When he slammed into the ground, he still made sure to have a firm hold on Griselle, quickly reaching for one of the hostages. During that one second of eye contact they made, Griselle used her Quirk to gather information on Zenji's. She tapped her back and a circular saw blade popped out and she grabbed it firm. She through it out to the side, and with Ada's guidance, the saw blade came flying back. It slicked both of Zenji's arms, the one holding her and the one reaching for the hostage. She knew they would grow back eventually, like every other part of his body. She jumped back a distance and sat the hostages down, holding the saw blade out at Zenji. "Nothing personal Villain, but the safety of the hostages come first and foremost. You'll have to kill me if you want any chance at getting them!." She was prepared to fight until the counter hit 0 if she had to. Zenji’s arms began to grow back, but noticibly slower than his broken bones. At this point, Zenji’s smile had disappeared as an angered and intimidating face appeared on him. “My suit doesn’t regenerate! You’re paying for this!” He rocketed towards Griselle like a bullet before his arms were even finished healing. Zenji’s right arm, suddenly came back, his left still being a stump. He aimed a strong pinch towards her torso, not fully worried about damaging her equipment. “'Amazing Impact!'” he shouted as he executed the attack. Even if she could dodge, he’d hit something, and the explosion of rubble wouldn’t make a safe spot for her to avoid. Her arms would also be occupied by carrying the hostages, and if any rubble hit the hostages, it would be game over for her team. Griselle was taken aback by Zenji's sudden change in demeanour, but she wasn't going to hold back because of simple anger. In fact, she knew she was getting to him now. An angered personality makes movement more predictable. Attack patterns easier to figure out, and strategy thrown out the window. At Zenji came flying, Griselle prepared to counter. She jumped at a height that she'd be over the approaching Zenji, yet she was at a position where a simple swing of her arms would reach his back. "Ada! Channel all Kinetic Energy to my right arm!" Once Zenji was close, she timed her punch and aimed directly at his back, the impact would smash him directly into the ground. Shattering it in the process. Griselle's movements were fast. Her going up wasn't something he accounted for and stopped his fist from making contact with something. However, Zenji couldn't help but smile. "These girls are pretty tough." Zenji used the momentum of his attack to somersault out of the way, going against the wall of the building. He used it as a springboard to send himself flying towards the hostages again, aiming to use them as a human shield. With Griselle's attack having missed, and with so much force, it would take her a few seconds to recover from the recoil. Griselle was surprised by the manuevers of Zenji, she was convinced him losing his cool would result in him being struck by her assault, a simple miscalculation on her part. Seeing Zenji aim at the hostages once more, she had no choice but to push the limits of her suit. "Ada! Channel all Kinetic Energy to legs!" Griselle prepared to leap, but the A.I had to warn her. "I have yet to properly distribute energy throughout the suit." The robotic & feminine voice protested. "Just do it!" The A.I obeyed her and Griselle leaped forward at immense speed, her course set to collide with Zenji. Yet her hand was extended to grab the hostages once she & Zenji collided. Regardless of whether or not her strike hit, she'd still have the hostages by her side. However it came at a risk, forcing the suit beyond it's limit meant the suit needed Ada to tend to it's systems for awhile. After this hit, she'd be alone. Zenji saw her barreling towards him out of the corner of his eye, just enough time to brace for the impact. Despite the fact that Griselle managed to grab onto the hostage, Zenji managed the grab onto Griselle. He locked his legs around Griselle's arm while they were in midair, and grabbed hold with his arm. Despite the fact that she held a hostage in one of her arms, Zenji was beginning to put stress on her other arm as they thudded onto the ground. "Drop it or I break your arm." Griselle grunted in pain, but the exercise would be coming to a close soon enough. And she knew, what was a hero without a little sacrifice? "Do it then! I'd die before I hand over the innocent to a fiend like you!" She half expected him to let her go, with his words being nothing but talk. At the same time though, she reminded herself that she barely even knew him. She couldn't predict his actions, she didn't know how he'd react to anything. So she just had to react the best way she could, hoping the timer would hit 0 soon. But no matter what, she refused to loosen her grip on the hostage, not a little bit. Zenji sighed. "Friggin great." Of course he didn't want to actually break her arm. He wouldn't have wanted to break any of his classmates' arms, except maybe Ryuji, but this one was cute. He quickly flipped over on top of her, straddling her. He quickly aimed a punch towards her elbow to force her to let go, then grabbing her by throat. His goal was to force her into unconsciousness without any permanent harm coming to her person. Any bruising could be healed by Recovery Girl. The two Tali's collided with each other in the attempts to tackle Zenji, crashing into each other head first, causing her to be temporarily knocked out from the simultaneous impact. After a short while though, she recovered from the blow, but her doppelganger was now gone from a complete lack of focus. She slowly got up on her feet and tried to locate her comrade. Had they made it to safety? No, the clock was still running and no one had come to her aid. The match was still going. She heard a cry of defiance from out the window and rushed to find Griselle pinned to the ground by Zenji. Without hesitating for even a second, Tali leaped out of the window and dove downwards to Griselle. She considered using a photon stream, but considering their close proximity, all Zenji would need was a little flip and the damage would come to Griselle. Instead, she landed beside them, pulling her second gun from her belt and loading it with very powerful stun rounds. "Get off of her, Villain!" she said, pointing the weapon as closely to his temple as she could without putting her arm or her gun at risk. Zenji sighed. “This is not the kind of threesome I’d want to be the meat in.” His face looked calm, but his mind was racing. “I already feel bad about some of the things I’ve done today, my hands got cut off, and you’ve electrocuted me three times today. You can’t just let me have the win at this point? You’ll probably get higher scores at this point. Or lower for tripping all over yourself,” he added with a chuckle. Zenji stepped off of Griselle, but his foot landed on the hostage’s wrist. His other leg his it from Tali’s point of view. Zenji still couldn’t help but smile as he stood crouched, facing away from both of the girls. Griselle gasped for breathe after Zenji attempted to choke her unconscious, and she wasn't the bit delighted. And didn't help either that Zenji decided to bring overall performance in the mix, she voice rising in anger at his statement. "I'm sorry, do you want to repeat yourself! Let you have the win? Do you have any clue what I've had to go through!?" She sat, still holding onto the hostages as she continued her rant. Her blood boiling at the moment. "Every day I'm put behind everyone else here! I give it my all to come out on top and no matter how hard I try, everyone else perform better than me without putting in half the effort I do!" She turned away from Zenji, but didn't want to look at Tali either. At the moment in time, the two seemed to remind her of everything she hated about herself. And she couldn't bare to look at any of them. Of course they couldn't see her facial expression, but her voice was enough to show she was displeased. Zenji raised an eyebrow. Apparently his joke wasn’t very well received. His blood started boiling again, but for the wrong reasons. If she wanted to preach to someone about working hard she could go right ahead, but not to Zenji. He was the wrong person to say wasn’t working hard enough. He kept his mouth shut. If he opened it he knew he’d say something he’d regret. He stepped off the hostage’s wrist and walked right past . “I’m getting Katsuro,” he said. “He probably still can’t move after what you did to him. I probably shouldn’t have abandoned him like that, then I wouldn’t be forced to surrender right now.” He walked a few more feet before stopping and turning around. He opened his mouth, but stopped and went back into the building. “Hey buddy,” he said as he pulled the needles out of Katsuro’s back. “Sorry for abandoning you like that.” With the pins ejected, Katsuro slowly pulled himself to his feet with a sigh of relief before making a bow in appreciation. Zenji making his way back to the building without resistance before the timer was exhausted could only mean they had achieved victory as far as Katsuro was concerned. The thought brought him more relief than he knew as his actions hadn't had much effect on the outcome and surrender was not an option he acknowledged, especially if it would aid him. And then his expression turned into a scowl upon hearing the winners. However it was not meant for the enemy team as their cooperation was more than effective or for his partner who essentially carried the team on his shoulders and ironically acted heroic while playing the role of a villain. It simply mirrored frustration at a scenario that felt like déjà vu to him. "No worries, pal." was Katsuro's reply as he cracked his knuckles. "You still have to explain some things I heard over the comm sometime." Tali was near stunned at Griselle's words. She wanted to tell her that she is amazing, an incredible example of a heroine, yet she knew somewhere within her that saying such things would probably just aggravate her. She went forward and picked up the two hostages. "Come Gris, we are nearly there." Tali said solemnly as she walked on towards the entrance and extraction point. SHe turned around to look if Griselle was coming, but instead of goading her to follow, she just continued to walk down the road to victory. She placed the hostages down which signaled the exercises end. "Victory to the Heroes." Atem called out over the speakers. He had seen the distress in Griselle, and his inner father instincts told him to go help her out, but he couldn't as it wasn't his place. Not unless she approached him. "Congratulations for saving all the hostages, your deeds will surely not be forgotten by them. And with a though line-up of three potential participants, the title of MVP must go to the young Griselle for her most efficient strategies and being a key instrument in the rescue of all three hostages. Congratulations once more. Now return to your class."